


thread the needle

by isawet



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isawet/pseuds/isawet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wynonna Earp and her daemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thread the needle

**Author's Note:**

> this is very short. it was tumblr drabbley thing, but I moved tumblrs and I wanted to archive it somewhere.

They drag out Daddy, howling for blood. Somewhere in the distance, Willa is screaming. Az goes from a ferret around her neck, tiny claws clinging to her in terror to a crow, bigger than he’s ever been. He dives into and then flaps out of the house, “I’ve got it,” he shouts, “I’ve got it,” he drops Daddy’s gun into Wynonna’s hands and she fires. Daddy shouts, once, and it’s over. Everything is over.

Wynonna tells the truth when the cops come, Az perching on her shoulder, hiding in her hair, and Waverly trembling against her side. They take her away and she doesn’t realize for two days that Az hasn’t changed again, because they keep taking Az away, and it hurts, it hurts, it hurts.

“You’ve settled,” she whispers in the tiny room, the inside of her elbow hurting where they’ve pricked her with sharp needles over and over.

“Sorry,” Az whimpers, “sorry, sorry, sorry.”

“We don’t think it’s good for you to be together right now,” the doctors say, fake sweet and caring, and stretch the line between her and Az until her chest tears itself apart and she promises she knows she made it up, made it all up.

 

Wynonna drinks in the bathroom of her high school and feels Az spiral away, higher and higher. She holds her breath and waits for him to leave her, dizzy from cheap vodka and non-physical pain.

“Just go, if you want to,” she whispers harshly at night, Az tucked under her chin. “I don’t care.” He bites her earlobe hard enough to draw blood and doesn’t talk to her for three years.

 

Wynonna cracks a joke about a murder of crows and Dolls looks at her oddly. “That’s a raven, Earp.” His confusion hangs between them, that she doesn’t know her own soul enough to call him by the right name. Kilja huffs lightly and Az chitters at her, flapping his wings out and puffing his chest.

Wynonna thinks it’s a funny thing, Dolls trying to call her out, because he might have his own cops fooled with that dye job painted up to make Kilja look like a standard german shepherd but Earps are from cattle country and she knows a coyot when she sees one.

 

Doc kisses her and she thinks about something she read once, about ravens and wolves, how they work together, ravens spinning lazily overhead, wolves calling them down to the kill. She thinks she should have seen it coming; Az rides Lylani sometimes, perched between her perked ears.

Doc fucks her against her kitchen wall and afterwards, when she’s doing her belt back up kisses her softly, gently. Az flies at Lylani eyes, sharp feet clawing, screeching.

 

 

Az sleeps tucked under chin for the first time since high school and trills the way he tried to the first two days after Daddy died, mournful comfort. “Don’t worry,” she murmurs, a whisper-promise, “I won’t let anyone touch you, not ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on tumblr as sunspill


End file.
